WO201013129 is a patent application which is incorporated by reference in its entirety and teaches a process for the treatment of ligno-cellulosic biomass comprising the steps of: A) Soaking a ligno-cellulosic biomass feedstock in vapor or liquid water or mixture thereof in the temperature range of 100 to 210° C. for 1 minute to 24 hours to create a soaked biomass containing a dry content and a first liquid; B) Separating at least a portion of the first liquid from the soaked biomass to create a first liquid stream and a first solid stream; wherein the first solid stream comprises the soaked biomass; and C) Steam exploding the first solid stream to create a steam exploded stream comprising solids and a second liquid.
Claim 4 of WO201013129 teaches that the soaking step A can be preceded by a low temperature soaking step wherein the ligno-cellulosic biomass is soaked in liquid comprised of water at a temperature in the range of 25 to 100° C. for 1 minute to 24 hours and the low temperature soaking step is followed by a separation step to separate a least a portion of the liquid from the low temperature soak. It is even referred to a low temperature process.
What is not disclosed in WO201013129 is the further treatment of streams or the procedures disclosed in this instant application which further improve upon the steps and processes of WO201013129.